The Nanny
by stephydg
Summary: Miley is too busy with her work and needs a nanny for her nephew and niece while Nick just lost everything, what will happens if he becomes the nanny? And she happens to hate him? Niley.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello peeps :D This is my new story. I know what cha thinking, "damn! another story?" Yes :D Two Worlds Collide is about to be finish. So, I need a new one hehe.**

**This is like the new show on Abc family "Melissa & Joey". I think its funny and yeah..plus it would be funny to see Nick out of character and Miley too.**

**Emma in this story is Emma Roberts**

**and Gabe is that one kid from Good Luck Charlie. I forgot his real name lmao.  
**

* * *

Miley came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of jeans and a tank top. She was wearing high heels as well.

Demi smirked. "What happened to the dress you said you looked 'oh so nice'?"

"I tried it on and thought, 'hm, maybe for our first date I should dress casual'"

"A dress is casual."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes.

"How'd you get him to go out with you anyway? Isn't he like a movie star or somethin'?"

"Well even movie stars especially single ones have kids and need a day off. He was by where I work and he needed someone to take care of his kid. He was going to call for someone but they were all busy. I'm lucky I guess."

"What's his name again?"

"Liam. From that one movie."

"Helps alot Mi."

Suddenly a girl stepped into the room. "Aunt Miley. Please tell Gabe to stop lurking through _my_ stuff!"

Then a young boy came in. "I was lurking around!"

"Yes you were. With your stupid little friends. They looked through my bras!"

Miley raised an eyebrow. "Gabe is that true?"

Gabe sighed. "Okay fine. But, it was a total waste of time cause she has small bras"

"I do _not_!" She shrieked.

"According to my friends yes."

Miley sighed. "Gabe you should think twice before doing something"

"Exactly." Smirked Emma, thinking she won this round.

"Cause," Continued Miley, "You should have known Emma has small..err..you know" She gestured her chest."I mean, just saying!" Demi, Gabe and herself started laughing.

"_Aunt Miley!_" Emma stormed off.

Gabe snickered even more. "But that doesnt mean your off the hook." Miley stopped laughing. "Go apologize"

"Thanks.." He frowned walking out.

"I don't get it." Demi began, "Your good with little kids but not teens?"

"Its hard Demi. I used to be the bad-ass girl when I was her younger. Used to be fun aunt! Now I'm suppose to be role of a mom."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Eeep! It's him" She ran to the door, almost tripping. She opened the door smiling, but once she realized who it was her face fell.

"Gross. It's you."

The guy rolled his eyes. "Where's your brother in law?"

"If you should know, he's at work. Why?"

"Well..because of him.." He moved Miley out of the way and came in. "I lost everything because of him!"

"Come in." She answered sarcastically. "What do you mean everything?"

"My job. My house. My wife!"

"What did he do?"

"He said I didn't have any costumers at my 'diner dash' so he shut it down! Since I couldn't pay the rent and shit, my wife divorced me! Now all I'm left is my car" He rambled on. "Well..only for 10 days."

"That sucks..well if it makes you feel any better I'm screwed too. I have no nanny to watch my niece and nephew. My best friend can't do it, she has a date and ugh and I'm very busy nowadays with my day care center."

Nick smirked.

Miley saw it. She started shaking her head. "No no no NO! Hell no."

"I need a job..you need a nanny.."

"No."

"Have a heart!"

"I do have one. I just _don't_ like you."

"Pleasee?"

Miley sighed and gave in. "Fine. You can be the nanny and stay here just until I find one."

He grinned. "Great!" He jumped into the couch, turning on the TV and kicking off his shoes. "Ahh."

* * *

Nick decided to get to know the kids better. He saw them playing outside and decided to 'chill' with them.

"So your like our new nanny?" They asked

"Yeah."

"Cool!" Gabe tried shooting the ball into the basket but missed. "Man.."

"Good job" Emma said sarcastically.

"Bend your knees." Nick threw the ball at him.

He bend his knees and shot the ball right into it. Score!

"Thanks man."

"Hey pass it to me real quick" Emma picked it up and threw him the ball

With one hand he made it in.

They were amazed. "How did you do that?"

"Should have recorded it cause I have no idea." He laughed. He looked at his watch. "Brazil's playing!"

"Really! And I missing it, lets go" Gabe and him rushed in.

Emma rolled her eyes. "I guess I'm the only normal one." She got closer to the basket and tried to shoot it in. It didn't go in and BAM! Smacked her face. "Ow!"

* * *

Miley walked in with her date a while later. She saw Nick and Gabe standing up cheering

"Hell yeah! Go Brazil!" They high-fived eachother.

Miley groaned. "Where did that big plasma TV come from?"

"It's mine. Stole it from my wife..." He began,"GO GO GO! Ahh you missed your chance. Dumbass" He yelled at the TV

Liam gasped. "High def?"

"You know it!" Gabe sat down with Nick on the couch

"Brazil's winning right?" He sat down with them

"No shit sherlock." They stared at the TV

"Helloo...Liam..?" Miley snapped her fingers infront of his face for attention

Liam ignored her. He was into the soccer game. Miley mentally screamed.

* * *

After the game Liam left and Gabe went to bed.

Miley pushed Nick into the kitchen. "What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Uh nothing."

"My date was more interested in the damn soccer game than me because of you!"

Nick chuckled. "If he really liked you he would of not sat down on the couch. Maybe you bored him to death thats why he watched the game"

"Your such a jerk! No wonder your wife divorced you!" She blurred out. Nick looked hurt and walked out.

"Crap.." She followed him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I was just mad..I'm sorry."

"No it's cool." Miley hesitated and hugged him.

"This is one in a life time chance only that this will happen!"

"Sure sure." Nick smirked.

"Jerk." She smiled and walked up stairs.

* * *

**That was it xD Kind of gay..but all my stories start of that way ;o**

**They have a love-hate relationship if you've noticed. And you'll find out why Miley's niece and nephew lives with her in the next chapter and why she hates him, if you guys like this story.**

**So review? :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! :D Hehe I like this story too xD Get ready to see Nick Out Of character even more! :D**

**Also, I lied yesterday. Intentionally I planned Miley explaining about what happened to her 'kids' parents. But its better she tells him in the next**

**you'll see why! Sowwie.**

**

* * *

**Miley walked downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and saw nobody in sight. She made her coffee and started to drink after wards. Then Nick came in with a basket.

She was just about to ask what it was for when he spoke. "When was the last time you washed clothes?"

Miley shrugged and looked into the basket. She gasped. "Those are my undergarments!" Her voice grew with anger. "You went into _my_ room without consulting me first?"

Nick didn't see what the problem was. He was the nanny. Well that is until she finds a new one. Besides what was up with those 'big' words?

Miley went on with her rant.

_'Shit. I should probably nod my head so she thinks I'm listening to her.'_ He nodded his head once she was done. "Miley Miley Miley. The way I see it. If I didn't wash them.." Nah that sounded way lame. "If I wasn't so thoughtful about washing them, and you had a date tonight and you two were getting it on and the dude was going to take these off" Nick picked up a pair. "And they were smelly-"

"Give me those!" She snatched them away. "Your such a pervert!"

Nick had to chuckle at that. "No, you know I'm right. Plus from what I observed you haven't been sexually active since you were like 16."

Just then Emma came in. She happened to over hear that. "Wait. So your telling me not go have sex at 16 when you lost your virginity at my age?" She was mad.

Miley shook her head. "Don't be silly. I lost my virginity at 15." She blurred out.

Emma rolled her eyes. "I'm the only teenager that hasn't then in my whole school."

Nick looked at her. "Really?" She nodded. "Heres what you should do. Go to a party. Get laid. Be safe. Use a condom or better yet-"

"_Stop!_" Miley screamed. "I really can't believe were still on this damn subject! Emma go to your room."

"I have school." She said nonchalantly.

"Go to school! Take Gabe with you.." She yelled. "GABE! Get your ass over here right this instant!" Without a sencond demand he was down there.

Emma sighed as she began walking out the back door with Gabe. "Don't mind her. She's PMS-ing" Nick whispered.

Miley glared at him. "Say one more thing-"

"One more thing" He teased. It was fun seeing her mad.

She was pissed off. "Seriously Nick what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I told you yesterday. Nothing." He replied with a smirk

"You tell my niece to get laid at a friggin' party! You wash my undergarments!"

"You mean I saved your niece's reputation. And its called lingerie's."

She ignored him. "Then you tell them I'm PMS-ing! That's the last straw." She was just about to fire him when her phone rang. She picked up. "Hello." She spat.

"Whoa someone is PMS-ing." Demi.

Nick took the phone from her and spoke into it. "That's what I told her too!" Demi laughed.

Miley got her phone back. "I am not." She hissed.

"Who was that?"

"Nick."

"Who?"

"I'll explain at the day care center. See you there." She hung up. She saw Nick drinking from her coffee. But quickly spit it out.

"Gross! What is this shit?"

"Coffee." She said in a duh tone.

"When was coffee black?" He turned on the sink water and drank from it. Trying to take off that disgusting taste from his mouth.

She sighed. "Your such an idiot. I'm leaving." She put her phone in her pocket and realized she was late. "Aw man! I'm late."

Nick turned off the water. "I'll drive you."

She hesitated. "Fine." With that, they were out the door. She stared at the car. A black mustang.

"A mustang?" He got into his car, and started the engine.

"Get in." He ignored her comment. She got in a buckled her seat bell.

"You forgot your seat bell." She pointed out the obvious.

"Nah they kill my look." He smirked. "Where to?" She gave him the directions. "Better hold on. This is going to be a bumpy ride."

"W-what do you mean." She had a scared look now.

"You'll see!"

* * *

Nick wasn't kidding. It was a bumpy ride. He took the fast way which meant speed bumps everywhere!

She turned on the radio to take her mind off.

To her luck, it was a rap song. She hated that kind of music. Nick on the other hand..

"_You strong arm, you're f-*beep* corny, you try to turn your charm on Cause you just think you're Bishop The Don jaun But if you think that you're f-*beep*ckin' with me homie you're on one__ I'm cockin' my head back like Ed Lover, c'mon on son._" Nick sang a long, but actually saying the back words.

She changed the station.

"_Its you f-*beep*ing nightmare!_"

_Rock? Ew! No way. _Miley thought. She looked at Nick who was rocking out. She changed it again.

"Stop changing the stupid station. Pick one already!"

She groaned with frustration. She switched it again.

"_I wanna rock right now. I wanna, I wanna rock right now. I wanna, I wanna rock right now, now, now rock right now I wanna_-"

Nick turned it off.

Miley shot him a glare. "Why did you turn it off! That's my song right there."

He snorted. "A gay song."

She looked out the window. They were close. Good thing. "Fine. I'll put on a different station." She turned it on and put a random station.

"_I was like baby baby baby oooh, like baby baby baby_" Miley sang a long.

Nick once again, turned it off. "Thats an even gayer song."

"You're just jealous of Justin Bieber." She fought.

"Yep. I'm jealous of a girl wait. he's a guy?" Nick began laughing as he stopped infront of her day care center. "Wow. What a fa-"

He didn't even notice she got out. He opened his window and yelled. "What, no goodbye!"

She shouted back. "No!" She walked in.

Nick smiled and drove off.

* * *

Miley walked in seeing Demi tapping her feet. "Your late! The boss is mad."

"Stupid Nick"

"Again, who's he." She questioned.

"Long story short. He lost everything, I needed a nanny, bam he's the new nanny."

She giggled. "Is he cuteee?"

Miley laughed. "No way."

"Sure thing sweetie."

"I'm serious. I hate him"

"In other words you like him"

"No!"

"I can sense theres a like-hate-relationship going on."

"Your crazy." She walked into the boss' office.

* * *

Miley got home. What a waste of Nick driving her there. Apparently,her boss gave her a day off when she didn't even know. Demi had her day off tomorrow.

She saw Nick walking in. "He fired you." Was his response.

"No day off."

"Sweet." He nodded. All of a sudden Gabe came down. "You know," Gabe began, "I think I'm actually going for that sandwich right now!" He saw his aunt. He ran up the stairs. He didn't want to get in trouble.

"Why is he here? He's suppose to be at school!"

"See right after I dropped you off I headed back here. The kids told me that they missed their bus so I drove them there. Emma got out first. Then Gabe said he forgot his homework here. I drove him back here and he said he forgot to do it. So I told him, "You _better_ do your homework right now!" Yep. That's why he's upstairs. He's not coming out till he's done. Am I a great nanny or what?"

Miley crossed her arms. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't fire you."

* * *

**Oh shizz. Nick's in trouble! ;o hehe this had me laughing though xD**

**hope it made you laugh too. x3 Leave your opinions on what you want to read about(;  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woo! Thanks for all the reviews :D Here's the next chapter. xD**

**

* * *

**

Miley tapped her foot. "Well?"

"Because I need this job."

"Yeah cause your totally doing a good job!" She said sarcastically

"Have a heart."

"I do. I just don't like you!" Ah, De javu.

Miley's phone then rang. She groaned and picked it up. "Hello, Miley speaking. A huh. Yes..what? No..I didn't. Don't worry. I will." She hung up. "Emma!"

"What happened?"

"She ditched school. She was supposed to meet the principal at the office because she did something bad."

Nick nodded. "Well..then.. you go look for her."

"What do you mean I go look for her! What are you going to do!"

"This." He laid on the couch.

"Ugh. When I come home"

"Just go." He interrupted her

"Humph!" With that, she left.

Nick rolled his eyes, standing up. He walked upstairs and into Emma's room. He saw the window open. He walked outside. It was a balcony. She was sitting down thinking.

"Having fun?"

She was startled. "I almost thought you were my aunt."

He took a seat next to her. "Why did you ditch?" He asked.

"I couldn't go in there." She bit her lip. "I'm new and I had peer pressure. I sound so stupid..but yeah. I wanted to fit in and the only way I would was to do something bad." She paused for a slight second. "But I said no and just skipped school."

Nick nodded.

* * *

Miley walked into Emma's school. She found the office. There was Em's principal.

She wasn't that tall but not short. She had brown hair, black eyes and her hair was up to her shoulders. She looked at Miley.

"And you are..?"

"Emma's aunt."

"Oh yes. Come to my-"

"Miley." She turned around.

"Emma!" She hugged her tightly.

"Sorry I ditched." She said as Miley pulled away.

"Don't scare me like that. I thought you'd be off to a party getting laid."

Emma laughed. She looked at her principal.

"I'm here to..receive my punishment."

Her principal was amused. No one would actually say that. "Yes..ah well...lets discuss this in my office."

* * *

They walked in to their house.

"I still can't believe you ditched all this time!" She then asked who found her.

"Nick came talk to me. I realized what I was doing was dumb. And it showed how much you care about me not like mom."

Miley frowned. "She did care it just that she had to choose that life in order to keep you and Gabe"

"Sure that's why she's in Hollywood." Emma rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm going upstairs. Thanks though."

Miley was confused. "For..?"

"Caring." She went upstairs. Just then Nick came in.

"Crisis solved?" He questioned.

"Yup. Thanks Nick."

"No problem." He smirked. "I'm always right."

"Can you be more smug?"

"Absolutely!" They laughed

"She's upset though. Not with me, just with her mom"

Nick looked at her interested "What do you-"

"Her mom..I mean my sister is practically a whore."

"Wow. Your _so_ nice"

"I'm serious. She's a face in playboy."

Nick got closer to her. He was looking at her intentionally

"What are you doing!" She blushed slightly. She could feel his breath near her neck.

"No wonder you seemed familiar! You have your sisters appearance." He backed awway a bit.

"No shit sherlock. That's what the term sister is for. As for my brother in law.."

Nick snorted. "He owns a big company. Woop the freaking do! Had to close down _my _restaurant. Had to give away _my _stuff. Humph."

Miley chuckled then realized something that freaked her out beside the fact that she blushed around Nick. "Oh my god."

"What?"

"We just had a moment! No fighting or anything."

Nick noticed that too. "I think I'm getting emotional!"

"And there you go..killing it."

"You killed it first with the whole 'No shit sherlock'"

"I did not. That was" She sighed frustrated. "Nevermind! I'm heading upstairs."

"So this means I'm not fired Right?"

"Figure it out yourself, _sherlock._" She giggled.

* * *

The next morning Gabe came down the stairs wearing a green shirt and his PJ pants.

Emma and Miley were eating breakfast at the table. Nick was sitting there to, just not eating. Miley had to go to work till 1.

"Nick, where's my ripped jeans, I need them."

"On your bed."

"I just checked. They arent"

"30 bucks says they are."

"50 says they arent!"

"Alright." They agreed. "GO!"

Nick ran upstairs as Gabe did too.

Miley rolled her eyes. "They are so stupid."

Just then they came back down. "Woo! I won 50 bucks." Gabe smiled big. Nick cursed at himself silently.

Gabe grabbed an apple and headed out the door. "Let's go Em!"

"Comin'" She followed.

"Miley, payday is friday.." He stated

"Yes."

"Ya think you can give me a small advance?"

She laughed without humor. "In your dreams."

Demi walked in. "Hello Milerz." Nick coughed. "And Nick I suppose."

"One and only." He laughed. "I'll be in the living room cleaning." They nodded. He turned around walking out

"He's cute." Demi beamed

"Yeah I know." Miley said

"Please ladies, you shouldn't fight for me, even though I know I'm oh-so sexy!" Nick yelled.

"Screw you,Nicholas." Miley yelled back.

"Name your time and place."

"Ugh!" Demi giggled as Nick shook his head laughing.

"He makes me agh! he's just soo..ugh!"

"I get it you're inlove with the guy. I have my own problems dude."

"I am not." She inquired. "Ah. It's that _one_ dude."

"His name is Darwin and yes. We like eachother we've been on dates. Zipo. Nada! He hasn't asked me to be his girlfrie.." Her phone beeped. "EEEP! It's him." She read the text. "WHAT? This is impossible!"

Nick came in, he was curious. Miley gave her a weird look. "Read the text." She told her

"_Hey Demi. Sorry I cant go out tonight. My cat needs medical treatment so my boyfriend and I will have to take him to the Vet. xoxo D_."

Nick burst out laughing.

"What does that even mean." Demi asked rhetorically

Nick chimed in, "It means he's gay. You know, into guys and apparently cats."

Demi shot him a glare. "Shut it!"

"Text him later to see if his cat died." Miley laughed.

"Miley! This is no time for jokes. I almost kissed him. Gross."

"Hey I've dated a lesbian once." Nick blurred out. "She turned out to be a good friend."

Demi cried once more.

"Way to go Nick!" Miley patted Demi's back.

* * *

**Haha, there ya go. Nick didn't get fired ;D And Demi's date was gay...wow xD**

**I personally think that this chapter was lame -_- Leave reviews anyway?(:**


	4. Chapter 4

Nick rolled his eyes. "She'll be fine!"

Demi frowned. "No I wont. I'm going to die."

_Drama queen much?_ Thought Nick. "I have this friend. You can date him."

Miley laughed. "You have friends?" She laughed even harder.

Demi completely ignored her. "Really?" She beamed. "How old is he? Is he cute?"

Nick shrugged. "Beats me. Last time I saw him he was single. He's 20 something and ew. I don't roll that way."

Miley then asked, "What's his name?"

"Chad."

Demi grinned. "Chad. I like that name already! Ah! Thank you." She hugged him. "I love your nanny. I don't know why you kept asking me if I knew other nanny's."

Nick smirked. "Hear that, Cyrus. I'm the best."

"Once again being smug." Demi hugged her and left.

"Oh you know you love it."

She laughed knowing he had it wrong.

* * *

Nick had his house to himself, Miley had just left and he was cleaning. He turned on the radio.

"_Baby I like it, the way you move on the floor"_ He sang a long. Just then the door bell rang. He walked over to the door still singing, "Oh yes I like it!" He opened the door. "Come on and give me some more!"

The mailman gave him a look. "Right..uh here's your mail." He handed it to him.

"Why couldn't you just leave it in the mailbox?"

The mailman laughed. "Good one." He began walking away.

"Wait..I ran over it..got to fix that..eh." He closed the door, looking at all through the mail. "Bills bills bills..Gabe's video game comic..Em's mag. Huh. I really should order stuff."

* * *

Miley faked smiled at the little girl. "No Stacy. That doesn't go into your mouth. I told you for the hundredth time." She hissed under her breath

Stacy began to cry. Miley sighed and gave her back the block. "Here."

"Yay!" She faked it all a long.

"Why you little fak-" She stopped herself when she saw someone familar.

"Nicole?"

"Miley!" They both hugged. "Look at you."

"Uh uh. Look at you." They giggled. "How'd you find me?"

Nicole shook her head. "Its not like theres a picture infront of this day care center of you and the other workers."

"I forgot. Haha."

"Same old Miley. Do you think we can hang out?"

Miley smiled. "Duh. Just give me your number and I'll call you when I get out."

"Okay." She did so and left.

She turned around and saw Stacy with her phone. "_Stacy!_ How did you get that. Aghh."

* * *

Emma and Gabe walked into their house. "You know aunt Miley is going to say no right." Gabe closed the door.

"What she doesn't know wont hit her." Emma replied. "Just keep your mouth shut."

"Whats in it for me?"

She groaned. "I'm your sister. Please! I finally made friends again."

"Which I still don't know _how_," he joked. "But okay. Only if you..be my slave for week"

"I hate you."

"Hey, you still want to go to that concert?"

She hesitated. "Fine."

"Great! Now take my bag upstairs." He threw it to her, good thing she caught it. He walked upstairs.

She followed him. "This better be worth a concert!" She mumbled.

* * *

Later on, Miley and Nicole were at her house. They were watching a soap opera, really just making fun of it.

"Oh!" Miley exclaimed. "Rosalita! I can't live without you. Take me back, I beg of you."

"No Pablo! You broke my heart. You don't have the key to it." She looked at her. "Someone else does."

"Who!"

"David." They burst out laughing.

"God I hate this soap opera. Its so stupid." Miley turned it off.

"Me too." Nick walked in.

"Cyrus. I'm going out to get the-" He noticed Nicole and stopped talking.

"Supplies. Yes!" Miley forgot about that. "I'll make the list right now if you want." She stood up. "This is Nicole by the way. Get to know eachother." She walked into the kitchen.

"I'm Nick."

She giggled. "So your Mi's lover?"

His eyes widened. "Uh uh no!"

"Really." He nodded. "Then.."

"I'm her nanny."

"Aww."

He smirked. "I just love kids."

Nicole clapped her hands. "Eep! You two _are_ meant to be! You both love kids."

Nick slapped his hand on his forehead.

* * *

**Hahaha at Nicole. She's from JONAS. I forgot her last name..xD**

**But yeah. She speaks thee truth about Niley yo ;)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for thee reviews :)**

**Here's the next chapt.~**

**

* * *

**Nicole looked at him weirdly. "Are you okay?"

He mumbled, "Yes."

"Uh you sure?"

"YES!"

Nicole jumped a little. Miley walked in with a list of supplies she handed it to him.

He looked down and the paper. "I am not,repeat not-"

"Not." Nicole chimed in.

He glared at her turning his gaze at Miley. "Getting pads." He finished.

"And why the hell not?"

Nick laughed. "Cause Im a dude. I'm not going to buy them!"

"Alright make them tampons. Pick your choice Jonas." She joked.

He made a face. "I'm not getting enough for this"

"Yes you are now go on" She gestured the door. He growled and walked to the door.

"Buh bye Nicky!" She mocked. He slammed the door.

"He sometimes acts as if he's on his period." Miley sat down. She saw Nicole grinning.

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me! You guys like eachother."

She burst out laughing. "M-me? hahaha _good_ one." She laughed even more.

Nicole gasped. "Puh-lease. Your in denial. First step of liking you-"

"I am not in denial!"

"That's what they all say."

Miley rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

* * *

Nick got into his car and buckled his seat bell. He couldn't believe what Nicole told him. Them..together?

He chuckled at that thought and turned on the engine. He drove away. Nick then turned on his radio.

After a few minutes he got to the store. He parked, took the key out, got out and locked the door, he walked inside.

He got a cart and began to push it. Nick sighed.

"This ought of be fun." He grabbed the supplies. Once he was done with most of them he went to the pads aisle. He groaned.

_Wait. Hold the phone. Which ones does she need? Freakin' Miley.._

He dialed her number.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"Hello?"

"Uh yeah." He cleared his throat. "What..er sizes?"

She giggled. "For what?"

"Pads" He said quietly.

"What was_ that._?"

"Pads" He said once again a bit louder.

"I'm really sorry. I can't hear you."

He got aggravated. "Pads!" He yelled. All the people turned to him. He chuckled nervously. "My..my..my daughter passed her test..yup." Everyone looked away.

Miley laughed. "I want overnight and medium. Thanks bye!"

"Wait wait-" She hung up. He sighed.

* * *

Emma walked quietly downstairs. Nicole and Miley were watching their favorite show. Once she got downstairs she ran to the door, opening it carefully. She stepped out and closed it.

She texted Gabe saying, "_K. I'm outside._"

Which he texted back, "_Bring back a t-shirt :D"_

She rolled her eyes and left.

Back inside Gabe walked out of the kitchen eating a popsicle. He jumped around to see if they would turn around. Nope.

"Hm maybe I should sneak out."

"What did you say Gabe?" Miley turned off the TV.

He smiled cheesy. "Nothing."

"You really need to practice your lying. Now, why did you say that." She questioned him.

_I really shouldn't talk out loud. _Gabe thought._  
_

"Well...BYE!" He ran upstairs.

Nicole looked at Miley. "That was..interesting."

"Yeah." She then remembered what she did to Nick. "Haha."

"Thinking about Nicky boy huh?" She smirked.

"N-no!" She blushed.

"Mhm. Still in denial I see." She teased, getting up. "I should be going." Miley nodded. "Bye." They hugged goodbye and she left.

Just then the kitchen door opened. Miley walked in there. "Hey Nicholas."

He rolled his eyes, setting the stuff down. "Last time I'm getting you pads."

She laughed. "Aw was little Nicky embarrassed. Good!"

"I hate you."

"I hate you too, Nicky."

"Stop calling me that."

"You like it." She poked him.

"No I don't"

"Ha._ Rightttt_."

* * *

**Don't you just love them bickering? I find it funny :D**

**Wonder if Emma is going to get caught too :o  
**

**Aha. xD Well, leave reviews if you can.  
**

**Till next time~  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**:D Hello my wonderful buddies! Aha, here is the next chapter of The Nanny ;)**

**ENJOY.**

**

* * *

**

After Nick and Miley put away the supplies they were eating a hot-pocket each. Miley threw her plate away then turned to Nick who had just burned himself.

"HOT HOT HOT!" He quickly spit it out and put down the rest of it on the table.

"Ew!" She looked at the floor. "You better clean it up."

He rolled his eyes, "I know." He reached out for a towel as Miley passed it to him. He grabbed it. "Wait..do you hear that?"

She cocked her head to her left side. "No..?"

He gestured upstairs. She finally got it. "Its quiet...too quiet."

"Exactly..and its.." He checked the clock. "6:38"

"Somethings up. I better check." She started walking to the door, "Oh and this floor better be clean when I get back!" With that, she fully left.

He huffed. "I'm not your maid! I'm a nanny." He began cleaning his mess up.

**-xxx**

Miley made her way upstairs. She decided to go to Gabe's room first. She was about to knock when she laughed to herself. "Please, as if I'm ACTUALLY going to knock." She opened the door and walked in.

"Hey Gabe!"

He quickly fell of his bed, his comic book landing on his face. "_Miley._" He muttered.

"Sorry!"

Gabe grabbed the comic book and stood up. He look at his aunt. "Why are you here?"

"Gee, thats a great way to greet your aunt!"

"Miley.."

"Anyway! I wanted to know why it was so quiet. You and Emma haven't been fighting."

He scoffed. "We don't fight 24/7."

"No of course not!" She replied with sarcasm. She shook her head. "I'll just go to her room then"

"NO!"

"No?" She was taken back.

"Uh,er, I mean..theres-theres a spider on your hair!" He pointed

She began to freak out. "SPIDER? GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" She shook her head quickly and ran out the door.

He would of laughed at her reaction but he had a 'mission.' He went into his sisters room. Gabe sat down in front of her computer.

"Password? Uh..think think think" He snapped his fingers. "Aha!" He typed in a pass. He opened the window that had her voice recordings. Now all he had to do is wait for Miley to come back. He leaned back into the chair. "I got this under the bag."

**-xxx**

"AHH!" She screamed as running down the stairs. She nearly tripped, good thing Nick caught her. He had his hands securely wrapped around her waist. "Whoa, Cyrus, whats the rush?"

"S-spider." She whispered, pointing to her head.

"There's no spider."

"A..are you serious?"

He nodded. "There's nothing on your pretty little head!" He joked.

She instantly got mad. "_Gabe_." Miley was about to go yell at him when she realized she couldn't, since Nick's hands were still on her waist. She blushed slightly. "You know, you can let go right..."

Nick looked confused until he looked down. He blushed furiously and let go.

She giggled. "Looks like someones embarrassed! How cute"

He blushed even more. "Screw you, Cyrus."

She smirked. "When and where?"

He smirked back, his blush fading away. "Well played."

Miley rolled her eyes. "Your so stupid."

"You like me anyway."

"_Riiight_."

"Just admit it."

"I wont cause I dont!"

"_Riiight_." He mocked.

She huffed. She furiously walked upstairs, leaving Nick laughing.

**-xxx**

"GABRIEL OMAR CYRUS!" He flinched when he heard that name. She came into Emma's room.

"Why did yo- Hold the phone. Your in Emma's room."

"I am not."

"Are too!"

"Your imagining things."

"But but but.."

He walked up to her and patted her head. "Its okay aunt Miley. We all have bad days. Just go back to your room or go flirt with Nick."

"I do not flirt with him," she said defending herself.

"Whatever you 'adults' call it then, just go."

Gabe pushed her out of the room then closed the door. She stood there dumbfounded. "What just happened?"

Nick, stood there watching her fail horribly at her 'parenting'. "Well, it seems as if Gabe just out-smarted you." He chuckled. "And I thought you were the smart one!"

She punched his arm. "Ow!" He rubbed it.

"Aww is little Nicky hurt?" He nodded, pouting. "GOOD!" She went to her room, slamming her door.

He found this amusing. "She so likes me" He smiled.

* * *

**They sure bicker a lot and your right Nick. She does ;D Ahaha.! Hope you loved it, I did cause I love writing. x3**

**Well! Hope you can review(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! I'm updating this too :D**

**Hehe. If you don't know what I'm talking about..well I just updated Two Worlds Collide, you can check it out if you haven't read it.**

**:]**

**On with this story.**

**(I own nothing) **

**

* * *

**

"I heard that!" Miley yelled at Nick. She giggled walking into her room. She sat down on her bed.

"Man. I'm bored." She frowned. "Maybe. I can go out with someone." She grabbed her Blackberry and scrolled down her contact list. "He's taken. Taken. Taken.."

"Whatcha doing!" Nick jumped onto her bed.

Miley jumped slightly. "God! You almost gave me a heart attack." He rolled his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"Yeah you better be!" She muttered and went back to scrolling down her list.

"Like I asked, what are you doing?"

"I'm going out."

He almost laughed. "With who?"

"I don't know yet. That's why I'm looking."

"Good luck with that."

"Hey. I'm still hot looking."

"Chyeah..okay." He replied sarcastically. With that being said she punched him. "Ow! What's with hurting me today?"

"You're being mean."

"No. I'm speaking the truth."

"Please. You're the one to talk. You're not even hot."

Nick fell to the floor laughing. "Me? Not hot? Hahahaha!"

Miley waited until he got up. He was wiping 'tears' away.

"You are not hot Nicholas."

"Stop lying. I know that you're attracted to me."

"I rather die." But really, it was the opposite. If there was one..Oh you know what I mean!

"With me."

Miley scoffed. "I dont like you."

"We both know you do. Stop denying it sweetheart."

"Don't call me sweetheart!"

"Fine fine. Have it your way. But I know you're probably having uh wet dreams abou-"

"That's IT! OUT!" She pushed him out of her room.

"DREAMS!" Was the last thing she heard when she shut the door.

"Ugh. Now I have no date." She frowned. "It's getting late. Unless.." She smirked. "Nick.."

* * *

Gabe looked at the clock. He sighed and called his sister. She picked up on the third ring.

"What do you want?"

"When are you getting back! Aunt Miley almost found out."

"Maybe for another hour..or four..gotta go, bye!" She hung up. He groaned.

"She so owes me big time."

* * *

"Oh Nickyyy."

Nick looked at the doorway. He was laying down on his bed watching tv. "Ugh. Cyrus. Go away. I'm watching football."

"But Nickyyy. You were right! I'm really attracted to you." Miley giggled and walked closer to him.

He smirked. "I knew it."

"Oh yes. You're so sexy." She sat next to him, she was really close to him. She had her lips two inches away from his ear. "And I know you think I'm hot."

Shivers went down his spine. "N-no." He stuttered.

She grabbed his face and they looked into each others eyes. Nick was like hypnotized.

Her eyes was the main attraction.

"Face it. You want me. You want me to kiss you. And you like me, right?"

Nick nodded,nervously. "A..a huh." He leaned in just when she got up, laughing.

"HA! You admitted that you like meee. I got you!" Miley laughed. "Ah. This SO beats going out with some guy. Thankies Nicky. Have fun getting uh your..little "guy" down." She walked out.

"What do you..." He looked down and groaned. "Damn it. How the hell can she turn me on!"

She walked back into his room. "Cause I have power over you."

Nick grabbed a pillow and threw it to her, she caught it. "Too slow!"

* * *

**Ahaha. That was a BIT like WOW righttt?**

**So Nick got a boner..lmfao.**

**But in the plus side he admitted of being attracted to her :D**

**Now all she has to do is admit it too!**

**Well that was it for now, leave reviews if you can(:  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyy guyssss x]**

**Yeah..I have nothing to say really..just..ENJOY THIS CHAPTERRR :)**

**Hehe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't know if you STILL have to do this butttt just to be safe..I own nothinggg. xD**

**

* * *

**

Miley threw the pillow back and walked to her room.

Nick smirked. "Don't worry Miley..I'll get you back."

**xxx**

Gabe decided to go on his Facebook. He was old enough. 12. Besides, EVERYONE in his class had one so he just had to make one.

He checked his notifications and saw 3 friend requests, he approved them. He went back to the home page and decided to check on his sister's.

Her status said: "Had So Much Fun.! Is In The Car With Thee Friendsz;; We 'Bout To Get Sum Beer :DD"

Gabe rolled his eyes, "She's going to get wasted..yeah..not my problem!" He logged off and went to his room. "I'm never making a deal with her ever."

**xxx**

The next morning Miley dragged herself out of bed. She was tired and had to go to work.

She quickly took a shower and brushed her teeth afterwards. She picked out her favorite jeans and her day care center shirt. Once she got fully dressed she did her hair.

She put on some eyeliner and headed downstairs. Miley saw Nick there with Gabe eating eggs and bacon.

"Morning." They said.

She waved and saw that Emma wasn't there. "Is Emma still sleeping?"

Gabe almost choked on his orange juice. He set it down carefully.

"Okay..I'll take that as a 'yes'." Miley hollered upstairs, "Emma! Get your lazy ass down here! Don't wanna be late!"

Nick looked at her. "God. What kind of an aunt says 'get your ass down here',"

"Uh me. Duh." With that, she began making her coffee, she also grabbed some eggs and bacon.

She waited until her coffee was down and then sat. She began eating.

Suddenly the door opened. Emma. & holy shit, she looked horrible.

Emma had her hair all messed up, her eyes were red..

Everyone's eyes widened. "What the...?" Was Nick's reaction.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Take a picture. It'll last l- OW..my head." She grabbed her side of her head.

Gabe silently laughed, she was hung over.

"Pills are in the cabinet." Miley said. Emma took some. "Looks like someone didn't get enough sleep."

"Mhm..yeah.." She sat down.

"Want some eggs?" Asked Nick.

"Sur..hold that thought.." She ran to the bathroom, putting her hand on her mouth and threw up.

Nick and Miley looked at eachother suspiciously. Their heads turned to Gabe who was finishing his last bite.

"Spill." Nick began

"Or else you're not getting that new game for your Xbox." Finished Miley.

He gasped. "Call Of Duty: Black Ops!" They nodded. "NO. I NEED that game, if not I'll _die._"

"Then spill."

He sighed. "Emma-eh is hung-over-eh, she sneakededed outed, decipher it." _Technically I didn't tell them..so she still owes me._

"Emma WHAT!" Miley stood up. Just then Emma came in looking way better. She noticed how mad Miley was. She instantly got mad at her brother.

"You told?"

"Nope."

Miley fumed. "Give me your phone." She gave it to her. "Your other phone too." She did as she was told. "You're grounded for one month. No TV. No computer..oh-" The bus honked. "We're going to finish this once you get home. Don't think you're off the hook!"

Emma stormed out. Gabe smiled big. "SO this means I get the game right."

Nick laughed nervously, "Dude. Just go, she's already pissed." He nodded and left.

"Now..Miley..calm down..she's a teen..they tend to do this a lot." She sat back down, crossing her arms.

"She didn't ask for permission! She drank..maybe got even high."

"You don't know if she got high..but anyway..calm down. I'll drive you to work, k?" He smiled.

She looked at him and couldn't help to smile back. It was something about his smile that drove her crazy..

_What am I saying! I don't like him! I can't._

"Okay.." She gave in.

"Well talk about it after she gets home. If you want, I'll give you a ride back."

She grabbed her purse and headed out with him. "Wait. I thought your car has been taken away.."

"I solved that problem." He grinned. "I'm smart like that."

"Sure you are."

"Hey. Be nice, if not you're not getting a ride." He unlocked the car door and got in.

"Nooo.." She got in too. "Cause if you don't there's no paycheck for youu."

"Dammit." She giggled. They put on their seatbell. He drove off.

"Put on some music," she said.

He did alright. It was LAME music.

"Oh god no. This song is depressing."

"Your mother!"

"Is not depressing." She smirked.

"Well played, Cyrus."

"I know." He looked at her when she wasn't looking. Damn, she was beautiful..

_Gah. I didn't mean to say that..Okay maybe I did.. Hey..this could be payback!_

"So Milerz. Since I admitted liking you, how 'bout you do the same?"

"Ha. I don't like you."

"That's what they ALL say. No literally. My last ex said that, what happened in the end? We had sex, she admitted she liked me. We went out..all that fun stuff."

She instantly got jealous, "Your ex?"

"Si ma'am."

"Mhm..was she pretty..?"

He knew where this was going. "I guess. I can say you're better looking though."

She blushed. "I doubt that."

"Nah, I'm serious. She was a slut.." he shivered at the thought, "Besides. I'm over her."

"That's good.." Miley said.

"Yeepp. Anywho. Just say it, I know you like me."

"I do not."

"You were getting jealous just now."

"I was not." She retorted.

He stopped the car, taking off his seatbell. He got closer to her, making her turn her head. "Oh, if you don't like me, then, you wouldn't mind if kissed you right..?"

"I uh..I uh.." She got really nervous. His lips were an inch away from hers.

"And you wouldn't mind if I kissed your neck..?" He went down to her neck. He kissed it softly.

She whimpered, she wanted more, oh yes she did. "O-okay..I l-like you."

Nick smirked and pulled away.

She snapped out of it. "What the hell just happened?"

"You just said you liked me." He smiled.

She mentally slapped herself. _Damn you hormones! _"Ugh. Just take me to work."

"You ARE here."

"Stop lying." She looked out. She turned red. "Shut up!" She took off her seat bell and opened the door. She got out. "Thanks for the ride.."

"No problem, love." She blushed slightly, closing the door. She quickly walked inside.

He laughed and drove off, he had a big smile on his face.

* * *

**OH YEAHHH. Miley admitted it ;)**

**Things were getting hot in there..Nick shoulda taken off his shirt xD **

**Haha imagine if that was a song..lmfao. **

**Anyway..what will happen! Will Emma get an ass whooping? Will Nick ask her out? Will Gabe ever get his game? Find out soon :)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey :DD**

**Thanks for zhee reviews[: **

**I know, Niley was getting kinky ;] RAWR. Lmfao, now own with the story**

**

* * *

**

_Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my fucking god! I can't BELIEVE what just happened!_

_I actually WANTED him to go further.. Oh my-_

"MILES!" A voice interrupted her thoughts

"H..hey D-Demi.."

"Whats up with you?" She cocked her head.

"N..nothing! Psh..What do you mean! I'm perfectly normal, ya know, chill, is that what kids use now a days? Man..how years pass by..well..I gotta go check in!" She rambled on and quickly went to check herself in.

Demi watched her as she walked away. "Okay something happened.."

Taylor, another worker responded, "Obviously."

"Shut up, I wasn't talking to you." Demi hissed.

These two never got a long. Taylor is a bitchy girl, she hates her job but it pays for her rent. She always picks up a fight with everyone especially Demi. Demi never did anything to her; she always tried being her friend..yeah, didn't turn out so well.

Taylor snickered.

Just then a pile of parents came in with their kids. Taylor put on a fake smile. "Welcome to Rose's Daycare."

**xxx**

Nick parked in front and went inside the house. He had to clean, woo-hoo! Well, at least he got paid today.

"Just think positive Nicholas...Ha what positive?" He ran his hands through his curls. "K. Maybe I should start at Miley's room." He smirked, running up the stairs. As he entered the room he couldn't help but think about what just happened between them. What did that make them?

He looked around. There wasn't a lot to clean, all he had to do was sweep and mop. Nick got the broom and began to sweep. A few minutes later he was finished.

"Ugh. I'm tired! This is too much work. She wont mind me taking a nap here." He jumped into the bed, kicking off his shoes and getting really cozy. He fell asleep thinking of someone in particular..

**xxx**

Miley watched as the kids ran around. She spotted a little boy sitting in the corner alone, feeling bad she went to him. "Hi sweetie, why aren't you playing with the rest of them?"

He just stared at her. She tried again. "Come on, I'll introduce you to them!" She put out her hand in front of him. He took it. She happily walked over to the others with the boy.

"Tell everybody your name, sweetie."

"Danny." He said quietly.

Demi smiled at him, "Danny meet the others! Julia, Robbie, Alicia, James, Logan and Mia."

Mia gave him a toy. "Here! You can play cars with us!" He dropped Miley's hand, following Mia. He fit right in.

"Aww." Miley giggled.

"Ugh." Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Ugh yourself!" Demi retorted.

_Boy was this is going to feel like a long day.._Miley thought.

**xxx**

Nick got up from the bed, stretching a few hours later. He had a very good nap! He put on his shoes and went downstairs. He saw Gabe playing a video game in the living room.

"Arent you suppose to be doing homework?" Nick asked.

Gabe laughed, "Good one."

Nick shook his head, amused. "So what are you playing?"

"Halo Reach! Wanna play?"

Nick shrugged. "Eh, why not?" He sat down next to him, grabbing the other controller. "Where's Em?"

"Don't know. Knowing her she wont come late so Aunt Miley wont have to yell at her longer."

"Smart choice!"

Minutes passed and Miley came in. "Thanks NICK!" She slammed the door. "You made me wait outside of my job! With all these creepers!"

Nick put pause and stood up, "Crap..I'm sorry, I forgot." He then crossed his arms. "Creepers?"

She nodded. "Yeah you know, guys who want sex.." She shivered at the thought. "A girl even wanted me..disgusting..You OWE ME!"

"Yeah yeah yeah."

Miley greeted Gabe. "Where's your sister?"

He lied, "Still in school to do a project that will raise up her grade in science or whatever."

She relaxed a bit and went to the kitchen, Nick followed. She was already making something to eat. He couldn't help but to check her out.

"What do you want." Miley asked.

"Nothin', just wanted to talk to you."

"Yay me."

"Please, in the morning you were begging me to go further." She blushed furiously.

"I did not!"

"My apologies, I meant you WANTED to don't deny it, Cyrus."

She turned around. "Maybe I did. Whats it to ya?"

He crossed his arms. "Well played." They laughed. "I was wondering..what did that make us..?"

She got closer to him. "What do you WANT us to be..?"

"I don't know.." He began to get nervous as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hmm..that's not a good answer Nicky."

Nick looked at her lips. She was too tempting! He couldn't take it; he kissed her deeply. She was taken back however, she kissed back. He picked her up, not breaking the kiss and setting her down on the counter. His tongue caressed around her bottom lip requesting an entrance and she let it in; their tongues were dancing around each other. They pulled away a few seconds later, breathing heavily. She hadn't been kissed liked that since she went out clubbing. This was different though. She felt sparks. Cliche much? Yeah, maybe, that's just how she felt at that moment.

Nick looked at her intentionally. "You..you..wanna..continue..?"

Miley bit her lip. "I can't..not while Gabe in the-"

"GABE!" Nick yelled.

"What?" Gabe yelled back.

"GO TO YOUR FRIEND'S HOUSE OR SOMETHING!"

Miley slapped her forehead, getting off the counter."Not like_ that_.."

"Alright! I will..for 10 bucks!" Gabe responded

Nick groaned "This kid.. WAIT. You have my check don't you?"

"Yeah..but you need to go to the bank first.." Duh!

"Dammit." He went to Gabe, handing him 10 dollars.

"Thanks." He smirked, turning off his console & TV. He waved. "See ya!" He left. Nick walked back to Miley.

"I wanna eat first.." She whined.

He frowned. "You wanna know what I wanna eat?"

"PERV!" She smacked him.

He laughed, "Sorry. You can eat later..pleaseeee?"

She giggled. "Fine!" She took his hand and went upstairs. They got to her room and she kissed him roughly, he kissed her back just the same. She pushed him into the bed, getting on top of him. Within minutes they were making out heavily.

* * *

**Oh yeahhhh, Niley's getting it ONN ;D**

**Hehe. We all knew that they wanted this really really bad. lmao[:**

**Well whatdya think? Leave a review!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**OMFG. I'm soo sorry I haven't updated! Grr D:**

**I hope this makes up for it?**

**

* * *

**

Nick rolled ontop of her, making sure he didn't put all his weight on her. He kissed her neck making her moan. "N-Nick..stop."

He stopped and looked into her eyes.

"Do..do you want to go all the way?" She asked.

"Well yeah..err I mean, if you want to. C-cause if you don't I-I totally get it you know? We..we could watch a movie..or-or go somewhere-" He babbled nervously, who knew that she could make him like this? Not Nick of course. She giggled; it was cute of him getting all nervous.

"-We can take a ride..cause..yeah..haha..now I'm babbling on like a idiot..dammit. It-it wasn't my intention to-" She kissed him making him shut up. 5 seconds later she pulled away.

Nick blushed. "Heh..sorry 'bout that."

"It's okay." Miley smiled. "I found that cute. And yes. I do want to continue. I was making sure you wanted to." She smirked

Nick smirked back. "Cool." & with that, they went on with..well _you know_.

**xxx**

Miley walked downstairs. She still couldn't believe they had sex. He was really good too.

She bit her lip entering the kitchen. She saw Emma sitting down doing her homework.

Emma looked up. "Ah. Had fun, huh?"

"W..what do you mean..?"

She pointed to Miley's head. "Sex hair."

Miley scoffed. "As if you would know what sex hair is!"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not an idiot. Besides, when I got here all I heard was "oh god Nick! Ugh harder! faster! Ughh!" and then him saying "You're so tight oh!" Yeah. That doesn't make it any obvious.." She laughed

Miley turned bright red. "That is none of your business. Now. To continue talking about your punishment."

Emma sighed. "Miley. I'm really sorry I sneaked out. I just knew that you wouldn't let me go to a concert on a school night."

"Sure as hell no. But sneaking out? Telling your brother to cover for you? That's really low! I'm not mad anymore, I was a teenager once, I get it."

"So this means I'm off the hook?"

She laughed coldly. "Ha. As if. I'm still keeping your phones. No TV, I'm letting you use the computer for school. And you're still grounded. This is what you get."

"I guess I do.. well I'm going to my room..finish up homework." Emma said, getting all her stuff. "Bye." She left.

Miley sat down, sighing.

_I just don't want her to end up like me when I was her age.._

**xxx**

Nick woke up from his nap. He was feeling great! Not just because they had sex, but because she returned his feelings for her.

He fixed himself and went downstairs. He knew she'd be in the kitchen. He knew her too well.

"Hey, Cyrus." He just then bursted out laughing. "Oh hell _no_,son, you-your hair!" He fell to the floor laughing.

She rolled her eyes, fixing her hair. "Yes. Laugh all you want. I guess this means you don't want to do it again."

He quickly stood up. "Exactly what I thought."

"That's sooo not fair! Using that against me."

"ANYWAY!"

"Yeah..I was thinking-"

"That's a first."

They laughed. Nick nodded. "Shut up, like I was saying..uh, will you go out with me?"

"What?"

"Great. You didn't hear what I said." He frowned.

"I did"

"What did I say?"

"Will you go out with me."

"Sure. Tomorrow at 7."

Miley blushed. "Ugh. Be more original will ya! You soo copied that from Facebook."

"Yeah, maybe, but I got a date so that makes me a genius."

"Humph." He laughed, kissing her cheek. "See ya Miles."

* * *

**Hahaha Nick would do something like that xD**

**Ah gotta love him.**

**And of course, I own nothing.**

**This was a bit boring, I know. **

**I also know that it was short. I'll update soon, I promise!**

**;/ still review it?**

**Oh &+ the whole 'sex' scene..yeah I didn't feel like writing it.. I wasn't sure if you guys wanted it either except for one of you's ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyy guysss. See? I told ya I'd update quicker ;D**

**hehe. Thank you for your reviews. :) WOO!**

**And just to be safe. I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

Miley watched as Nick walked away but soon enough he came back.

"Where'd you put my check again?" He asked.

"In your room." Miley replied in a 'duh' tone.

"Sheesh. Don't need to bring attitude in this conversation!" Miley rolled her eyes at his immaturity. This time he left for real.

She began to make her food again and hoped she wouldn't get interrupted.

**xxx**

Nick made his way to his room. He searched around for a check. Bingo! He spot it in his bed. Huh, what a weird place to put it. Shrugging, he grabbed it and folded it then he stuffed it in his pocket.

"I made some money yay!" He decided to go to the bank. Why not, right? "I'm not walking. My car has no gas.." He spoke out loud, walking downstairs. Good thing he got paid today. Miley looked at him weirdly, she was heading up stairs.

"Are you talking to yourself?" She almost laughed.

"Shut up. Ugh. Just help me!"

"With?"

"See. I'm going to the bank.."

"Your point.."

"And since my car has died on me I can't make it. What should I do?"

"Walk."

"The_ fuck_ are you on! Its 3 MILES from here."

She rolled her eyes, "Go on the bus. Problem solved."

"No. There's still a problem. See, if I take the bus someone will have to sit next to me. If its a guy, nothing happens, if its a girl we'll start talking and I'll have two options. 1.)Act like I'm listening while she goes on and on about her life or 2.)Actually listen. If I act like I'm listening nothing happens, if I do listen there's a chance I'll fall in love with her! And I'll have two options. 1.)Break it off after a while or 2.)Ask her to marry me! If I break it off nothing happens. If I do ask her to marry me, she'll says yes! And then I'll have two options. 1.)Don't have sex with her after marriage. or 2.)Have sex with her. If I dont have sex with her nothing happens. If I do have sex, she might end up pregnant because I'm awesome giving pleasure. Anywho, if that happens I have two options! 1.)Make her take the pill the next day.

"or 2.)Let her have the baby. If she takes the pill nothing happens, if she has the baby we'll have to name it. And I'll have two more options, 1.)Help her pick it. or 2.)Leave her ass. If I help her pick it and the baby is a boy it'll be Nick. If its a girl it'll be her name. If I leave her ass, I'm never EVER getting on a bus again." He took a deep breath and let it out.

Miley, by that point had gotten **SO** annoyed. Especially having to hear all that nonsense. She was about to speak when he talked.

"That's why I'm NOT taking the bus! _Unless_ there's an old person that sits next to me. In that case, I'll have two options. 1-" He got cut off immediately.

"SHUT UP! God. I get the point, jeez! I'll let you borrow money so you can go to the gas station and buy gas! Just don't start with that!"

"Alright, shit son, don't get your panties in a knot!"

"M-"

Nick quickly pulled her close to him and kissed her deeply making her shut up. She kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck while he put his arms on her waist.

He traced her bottom lip with his tongue and she slowly parted her lips, he then thrust his tongue into her mouth. She whimpered as their tongues played a game of wrestling. He soon pulled away, smirking.

"Well. I'm off now."

Miley was still a bit dazed. "He..here's the money.." She pulled it from her back pocket and handed it to him. He thanked her and left.

"What the fuck just happened!" She snapped out of her daze.

"If I'm not mistaking, you and Nick nearly made out." She jumped at Gabe's voice.

"You almost gave me a heart attack." She placed her hand on her heart.

Gabe laughed, stuffing popcorn into his mouth. He was sitting on the couch reading a comic book. "Sorry."

"When did you come in."

"Hm..just when you guys started using tongues,"

Miley crossed her arms. "You would know this because?"

Gabe talked with his mouth full. "It's obvious. Duh."

"Kids these days.." She shook her head.

He rolled his eyes as he focused once again on his comic book. Miley sighed and got out her phone. She began texting Demi while heading to her room.

_OMFG! You're going to kill me after I tell you this.._

She climbed onto her bed and laid down. Soon enough she received a text.

**WHAT! Please don't tell me you fired Nick.**

_No..I uh, kind of, maybe perhaps had sex with him?_

**:O EEEEEP! OMFG. ABOUT TIME. **

_-_- What is that suppose to mean!_

**Dude. You guys have a hate-love relationship, we've all noticed since day one. It was about time you guys cracked I was wondering how long that was going to last. Anywhore, was he good?(;**

_Whatever. Yes. He was. ;D _

**Make sure you get round two.**

_-_- if I do, remind me not to tell you._

**You will. I'm yer best friend.**

_Is it too late to be Selena's friend again?_

**Gasp. That hurts! :p Lol. I g2g, got a hot date.**

_Lmao. Take care:} Oh & make sure he isn't gay! xD_

**Bye -.-**

Miley laughed as she put her phone to charge. She couldn't wait until Nick came back. It was still early.

* * *

**Hahaha. This made me laugh the whole time lmfao.**

**I hope it made you laugh too :)**

**The whole "I have two options" thing that was going on with Nick, I've experienced it. My cousin told me it. It's supposed to be a joke but in Spanish.**

**It got me annoyed too, like Miley. Lol. Though the ending to the joke is funny, I just forgot how it ends..**

**And I'm done rambling. Reviews make me happy[;  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone!:D Thanks for all the reviews. Yay[: They made me smile A LOT! And all this week I've been feeling crappy.**

**& we're almost to 100 reviews that's so freakin' exciting xD lol.**

**So. On with this chapter people!**

**+ I don't own anything..**

**

* * *

**Nick got the gas and put some in his car. Satisfied, he drove to the bank. After getting his money, he stuffed it into his pocket. "I got money to blowww!" He laughed as he drove off.

He changed his station to some hip hop station, singing along.

"All I do is win win win no matter-" His phone rang. He sighed, picking it up and putting it to his ear. "Yo."

"Uhm. Hi."

"SELENA?" He did a complete stop. His heart was beating fast. This was his ex wife! The last time he talked to her ended bad.

"Yeah..Uhm..how are you?"

HONK HONK HONK! The cars behind him honked. A old lady yelled "Boy! You don't know how to drive or somethin'! Get a movin'!"

"Hold on." He told Selena. He rolled down the window and yelled back. "Can you hold on old lady? Can't you see I'm on the PHONE with a very important person!"

She honked once again. He got back inside. "Sorry about that Sel."

"Uhm..Its okay..is this a bad time..cause I can call back when you're not busy-"

"No! It's fine." He decided to pull over. The old lady passed him, yelling "MEN!" Nick rolled his eyes. "So..whats up?"

"Nothing..Uh..I don't know how to put this but..I miss you..I'm so stupid. I can't live with out you Nick. The divorce..I regret it _so_ much! I thought that you didn't love me anymore since you got depressed about the restaurant closing down..oh Nicky..I still love you!"

He was in complete shock. "Selena..I don't know what to say."

"Babe. I know I was a big big big idiot for letting you go. I just..can't stand not seeing, talking, kissing, or hugging you. I need you by my side.."

**xxx**

Miley heard the door close shut. She excitedly jumped out of bed and ran to the stairs. She slowed down once she went down the stairs. "Hey Nick." She greeted.

"Hmm..? Oh hey Cyrus." & with that he left to his room leaving Miley dumbfounded. She decided to follow him. Once she entered his room she saw Nick pacing.

"What's wrong..?"

He jumped. "Whoa! You scared me..heh. Anyway, no nothings wrong."

"Psht." She scoffed. "You're clearly lying. You seem so spaced out."

"My ex wife called."

Her heart dropped.

_Oh great! She probably told him she still loves him and he told her the same! I knew it! He never liked me! He USED me! Oh my god, I'm so STUPID! _

She walked out. Nick got up quickly to follow her. "Wait!" He got a hold of her and spinned her around. She was crying. His eyes softened. "Miles..why are you crying?" He spoke softly.

She shook her head. "Let me go!" She struggled to get out of his arms.

"No. Not until you tell me why."

"Y-you used me!"

"What?"

"Y-yes!" She cried out. "Your wife called you to tell you she still loves you! Right or am I right! You used me. Y-you never liked me! You just wanted sex!"

"Whoa whoa WHOA!" He couldn't believe what she just said. Using her? That hurt him. He would never do that.

"I hate you I hate you I hate you!" She began to hit him as hard as she can and repeatedly.

He grabbed her arms, making her stop. "Miley. Stop! Listen to me." He looked into her eyes, "She called yes, she told me she loves me yes, but I don't want her. Not anymore. You have no idea how she hurt me in the first place. I cant take her back for that..Even if I still love her. She was my first love, my first everything..well not virginity nor kiss..point is: I want you. She is my past. You're my future. I like you. I like you a lot. I didn't use you. That hurts me that you would even think that! Yeah I joke and make sarcastic comments everyday but..I wouldn't use you. Ever."

Now she was in complete shock. "W-wow.." Was all she could say.

He laughed a bit. "I know, I can be serious."

"I feel stupid. I shouldn't of jumped into conclusions.."

"Its okay..At least you know the real truth now. Like I said, you're my future..thats if you still want to be in it."

She kissed him deeply. He kissed her back, smiling. They pulled away after. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Its a maybe...haha just kidding!" She giggled. She wiped her tears away.

"Aww!" They looked back to see Emma and Gabe.

"That was cute! Aww!" Emma gushed out. "Oh my gosh! Who knew Nick was romantic."

Gabe snorted. "I didn't but. I give him props." He gave him two thumbs up.

Niley laughed.

"Go back to your room!" Miley demanded.

"And..she's back. Ugh. Nick you and her should have sex again. That will calm her down." Emma smirked.

"Why you little..!" Miley began to say as Emma ran for her life to her room. Gabe just laughed the whole way.

"Hm. Maybe she's right." Nick said earning a smack from Miley. "Just kidding!"

* * *

**SKFHKSFH.**

**xD**

**Who knew Nick can be romantic a bit! I didn't either lmfao.**

**:DD Cheesy but eh, he got the girl. Props to him! {;**

**so, what did you think? Love it? Hate it? **

**Review if you can! :D  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Holy shiiiiittt.! :D 113 reviews ^_^ :D Yay! Lol.**

**Thanksss. (insert heart here) I love you guysss.[:**

**& I'm sorry I haven't updated..my life is blah right now.**

**Don't own anything;**

**

* * *

**

Nick rubbed his arm. "You hit hard."

She smirked, "Good." She paused for a second, "Why were you pacing back there when I came in?"

He suddenly got nervous. "Wh-wh-what...me..pacing? Ha ha! Yeaaah..No. I was uh just.. uh.." He rubbed his neck. "Dancing!"

Miley raised an eye brow."Dancing? Since when do _you_ dance?"

"Y-yeah! I have been dancing since..now. Heh..well. If you will excuse me. I uh will go to my room! See ya!" He ran quickly to his room leaving Miley oh-so-confused.

_He's hiding something..but..what?_

**xxx**

Nick closed his door, he began to pace again. "Dammit dammit dammit! How am I suppose to tell her that..?" He began to think. "Hm. I know! Call Chad." He got out his phone and dialed his number.

"Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Chad-"

"Oh hey man. What it do?"

"Dude. I'm fucked."

**xxx**

The next day, The 'Cyrus' family were at the couch, Nick was still fast asleep. It was 12 in the afternoon. Gabe and Emma were watching Jersey Shore.

"Oh my god! What a douche." Emma said.

"Right." Agreed Gabe.

Miley looked at the stairs. "I'll be back.." She got up and went to check up on him.

"If she begins to scream, I'm out." Gabe added.

Miley knocked on his door. "Nick..? Can I come in?" She opened the door. She saw him shirtless on his bed, sleeping.

That view made her weak in the knees. He had a great 6 pack. She snapped out of it and walked to him. She shook him. "Wake yo lazy butt up!"

"Mmm." He moaned out. "Five more minutes Selena.."

"S..Selena?" She mouthed out. Miley put her arms down. He woke up. He smirked at her.

"Hey Mi-laayy."

"I- hi."

"You just couldn't handle us not being near each other huh?"

She rolled her eyes. "How did you know!"

"Cause. I'm an expert."

"Oh yes. Such an expert. Your breakfast is downstairs." She turned around to leave.

"Aiight. Don't forget. Our date is tonight." & with that she left.

**xxx**

Later on, Miley had been relaxing on her couch 'till Nick plopped next to her. "Well. Don't _you_ look comfortable."

"I was. Until YOU showed up!"

"Rawr. Fiesty. I like it!" He leaned down to her neck. He kissed it briefly. She giggled.

"Stop it Nicholas."

"Naw..you like it." He pushed her down and got on top of her. Of course, not putting all his weight on her, he was about to kiss her when the door bell rang.

"Fuck! Are you serious right now!" He groaned. Miley pushed him off and went to see who it was. Nick followed. He grabbed onto the handle first. Nick smirked at her and opened the door.

"Hi. Nick."

Nick eyes widened.

Selena's eyes wandered to Miley who's jaw was dropped.

She gave a slight smile. "Hi Miley..didn't see you there..."

* * *

**Oh shiiieeet. What is Nick hiding?**

**How does Miley know Selena?**

**There's gonna be DRAMA in the next chapter. :/**

**But whats a story with out that! Haha. **

**I know this chapter was short..I'm updating on Tuesday though(: **

**Whatcha think of this chapter? Leave your opinions ^_^  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ahh, I'm sorry I didn't update on Tuesday! :/ I work now after school and I don't have time. I'll try to get a chapter every friday, saturday and/or sunday. :}}**

**Anywho. Thanks for thee reviews!**

**Lets see what happens next(;**

**

* * *

**

Miley mentally rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Sure." She muttered.

Nick was now nervous and worried.

"Can...I come in?"

_No!_ Miley thought.

"S-s-sure!" Nick stammered. They stepped aside and she came in. They all took a seat in the couch. Nick was in the middle of both of them..

"So. What brings _you_ here?" Miley asked sharply.

"Well. I told Nick I was coming-"

Miley immediately glared at Nick.

_What the fuck! No WONDER he was pacing! He didn't know how to tell me she was coming...oh but Nicky..you're sooo gonna get it after..!_

"-and I didn't know you were gonna be here..he said you were working today.." She finished awkwardly.

"Oh did he now?" Miley gritted her teeth together. Nick sinked lower into the couch.

"Yeah! Hehe. Doesn't matter! Its been how long since we've seen eachother Miley..?"

"Not enough.."

"Huh? I didn't catch that."

"I said..I know right..haha well. If you want. I'll leave you two ALONE." She said, getting up.

"Okay!" Selena smiled. "Nice seeing you Miley."

Nick mouthed to her. "I'm so sorry Mi.."

Miley faked a smile. "You too Slutle- Selena.." She walked upstairs.

Selena turned to him. "Ugh. Thought she'd never leave..now..to get into the REAL business." She pushed him down and got on top. She began taking off her shirt.

His eyes widened. "WHOA WHOA WHOA!" He pushed her off. "What are you doing! You told me you were coming to talk to me about our divorce and stuff not to hook up!"

She bit her lip. "Yeah but then I thought about it..hooking up is way more fun. I thought you'd like it. C'mon Nicky..where is the Nick that I know that LOVES to have sex?"

"He's still here-" He got cut off with her placing her hands on his zipper. He quickly slapped her hands away. "-just doesn't want to do you.." She put on her shirt again.

"Humph! Whatever."

"Wait. The real reason why you're here is because you want sex isn't it! I'm the only guy that will actually give it to you! Wow. Aren't I stupid. To think you'd actually you want to get back together..get out."

"N-no its-its not like that! Nick. I need you."

"You mean you need my dic-"

"No-no!"

"Get out."

"Nicky, lets talk about this-"

"OUT!" She got up furiously.

"Just you watch Nicholas. You'll miss me and before I can snap my fingers you'll want me back."

He snorted. "Not happening. Now buh bye." With that, she left. Nick ran upstairs.

**xxx**

Miley sat in her bed thinking. She was upset, mad and so confused.

"Ugh! Guys are so damn confusing." She frowned and heard Nick yelling.

"OUT!" Miley smirked. Before she knew it he had entered the room.

"I think we should talk.." He sat down.

* * *

**I wonder what Nick will say ;o**

**YUS. I'm evil fer ending it there :D ahaha. But dont you just love him for rejecting Selena! xD**

**and Miley fer almost calling her "slutlena" lmfao [;**

**Well. Tell me if you liked it, hated it or loved it ina review.  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guysss. :D Thanks for thee reviews! (Enter heart here aha)**

**Well on with thee storyy; I own nothing :/**

* * *

Miley just stared at him. "You sure you wanna talk? Cause. Knowing you, you'll just lie.."

Nick frowned. "Mileyyyy. Ugh.." He sighed loudly. "I was going to tell you Selena was coming over but I didn't know how to tell you. I told her that you weren't here because-"

"WAIT! You told her where you live why?"

"Gee. Its not like I'm trying to explain what happened. Nope.. Its not like you're interrupting or anything."

Miley rolled her eyes. "SO sorry."

"As I was saying, I told her that because she doesn't like you and saying that I lived with you..yeah it wasn't pretty."

She scoffed. "Please. As if I like her!"

"Mhm.. Well she said she was coming and I was going to tell you to buy the groceries. Didn't work out as you can see."

"What did she want?"

He frowned again. "She wanted to hook up." He looked down. "I'm such a dumb-ass! I really thought she wanted to get back together. I was nothing to her..besides her fuck buddy."

Suddenly her anger went away. "You don't know that.."

Nick chuckled darkly. "Yes I do. All she ever wanted was sex. Sex sex sex!"

She gulped. "Did..did you..?"

"Sometimes..thats not the point though.." He suddenly got mad with himself. "I'm an idiot! GOD!"

"NO you're not!" Miley got up and looked into his eyes. "She's the idiot! For breaking up! She doesn't know what she lost! You are amazing! Alright?"

Nick slowly nodded. "A..alright.."

"_Forget_ her. Havent you ever heard of that saying "If you love someone let them go, if they don't come back it was never yours"?"

"Yeah.."

"Exactly. She came back.. for the wrong reason. If she realizes what she lost then too bad for her. Why? Cause. You're mine now. I'm not going to let her back in."

Nick was so touched. "Miley..I'm speechless."

She smiled. "Someone has to be here for you." Nick pulled her into a tight hug. As soon as they pulled away he kissed her deeply, pushing her to the bed.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing back. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and she gladly welcomed it. They continued to make out for a few minutes until she felt his fingers go up her shirt. She instantly pulled away slapped his fingers away too.

"Are you crazy? The kids are here!"

Nick frowned. "In the shower?"

Miley slapped his shoulder. "No!"

"You sureeeee?"

"Ugh yes! Gosh, you're such a pig!"

"Actually, a pig -"

"Oh my god. Do not get all smarty with me!"

Nick rolled his eyes. "Well. Just a reminder: we still have a date." He got up, "Better look cute."

She scoffed. "I ALWAYS look cute. You on the other hand..." Nick glared and she laughed.

"So. Who's telling the kids were going out tonight?"

"Both. Lets go now." They made their way to Emma's room first. Nick was about to knock but she stopped him and walked right in.

She was laying in her bed reading a magazine. "You know, its called knocking."

"Yeah who cares." Miley said. "Anywho. We wanted to say that-"

"We're going on a date tonight." Nick finished for her.

Emily put her magazine down. "About time." She got up and started to push them out of her room. "You crazy kids go have fun! Don't come back 'till tomorrow"

"Whoa whoa whoa." Just then the door slammed. "Well. That went well." Nick laughed.

They went to Gabe's room. Nick was about to open the door when Gabe came out.

"No need. I heard."

"How? That was just a second ago." Miley crossed her arms.

"Twitter! I'm following Emma."

"Oh..." Nick said, "Follow me, my screen name is Nick J."

"Twitter is gay.." Miley scoffed.

"You know who else is gay..? MY MOM!"

They stared at him weirdly. "Don't you mean 'your mom'?"

"Exactly. My mom."

"Oh my god..my nephew has an IQ of dirt right now.."

"But..dirt has no IQ." Nick said confused.

Miley slapped her forehead. "Lets make that TWO people."

* * *

**Oh Miley Miley Miley xD you just gotta love nick (enter heart here) Lmfao.**

**:D**

**So whatcha think.? Love it, hate it? Tell me ina review.  
**


End file.
